Estoy bien
by Marii-Se
Summary: Gokudera decide pasar su cumpleaños solo, mientras camina recuerda su duro pasado. Y cuando esta a punto de ahogarse en su dolor, una esperanza llega como una luz que lo hace darse cuenta de algo importante. "Feliz cumple Goku-chan!"


Hello, aqui mi de nuevo esta vez con algo especial. Memorando el cumpleaños de Gokudera :D traigo este fic sobre como paso este día. quiero advertir que m puse un poco melancólica, luego de volver a ver el episodio del anime donde cuenta la historia de la mamá de este chico (que triste T_T sif sif). pero igual espero que les guste :D

**Desclaimer: **KHR no es mi ni sus personaje ni nada, son de Amano. De lo contrario no seria tan popular :D

* * *

**Pov' Gokudera**

Esta comenzando hacer frío. Caminando por la cera veo a la gente abrigada con sus suéteres y camisas de mangas largas, ligeras. Solo es otoño y el cambio no es tan drástico. Se disfruta luego de la onda calórica de la estación pasada. Aunque también es solo el inicio. Hace nueve días que llego el mes otoñal. Nueve días. Nueve de septiembre.

Suspiro. No debería preocuparme. Un cumpleaños es como cualquier otro día, ¿cierto?

Sigo con mi paseo. Entro a la zona comercial de la ciudad, miles de tiendas aparecen a mí alrededor, así como sus respectivos comerciantes. Los vitrales con luces y fondos coloridos mostrando la mercancía de manera atractiva para incentivar el consumismo, nada de lo que venden me interés en realidad, y solo ojeo por curiosidad.

De repente algo llama mi atención, tanto que me detengo en frente del lugar. Una tienda de pasteles. Puedo apreciar la cantidad de esos sabrosos y variados postres y sentir el olor dulzón que emana el lugar, pero no es eso lo que me hizo detenerme es la oferta del momento: "Un delicioso regalo para celebrar ese día en que llegaste a nuestras vidas", es una frase adorable y descuento tentador, pero es la imagen del cartel lo que me atrae. Un feliz niño soplando las velas de una gran torta, y sus únicos invitados visibles son dos adultos, hombre y mujer, papá y mamá.

Desvió mi cabeza hacia el suelo y continúo mi caminata, alejándome de ese lugar. Pero lo hecho está hecho y sin poder evitarlo vienen a mi mente las imágenes de esa mujer. Bella, con una larga y sedosa cabellera plateada, ojos serenos y cálidos, y su hermosa sonrisa. Una sonrisa que yo quería ver siempre, y hubiera hecho lo imposible para que fuera así.

"_Tienes unas manos muy suaves. Tus manos son perfectas para tocar el piano"_

Si llegando sin piedad sus amables palabras, me duelen, y a al mismo tiempo me gustan. Me encanta entre más sufro. Sonrío sarcásticamente. Soy un maldito masoquista.

"_Cuando toques el piano asegúrate de hacerlo con todo tu corazón"_

Así me aseguré de hacerlo, incluso después que dejaste de venir, practique mucho, y mi padre estaba feliz, ni siquiera el problema con mi hermana me hizo desistir de tocar. Solo por ti. Pero entonces me entere de tu identidad y lo que te había pasado. Y el culpable, mi padre. Lo odiaba y por eso me fui, huí. Y ahora, aún cuando se que no fue su culpa, ni la tuya, ni la de mi hermana, ni la mía, no puedo evitar sentirme de esta manera. Tan vacío y triste.

Supe que venias a entregarme un regalo cuando tu enfermedad te mato. Un regalo por mi cumpleaños. Cinco días después de aquel en el que se anunciaba el inicio de mi vida, se anunciaría el término de la tuya. Siento como mi pecho se oprime y se forma un nudo en mi garganta, el dolor me llena y se quiere escapar por mis ojos, pero no dejo que pase.

¿Por qué estos dolorosos recuerdos me embargan? ¿Por qué? Me detengo y miro hacia el cielo como si allí pudiera encontrar la respuesta. En eso recuerdo porque me fui tan pronto acabaron las clases hoy y porque no les dije nada a los demás de este día. Muy dentro de mí sabía que actuaría de esta manera, no quería preocupar al décimo y ni a nadie. Camine para despejar mi mente y lo que conseguí fue atormentarla más. Bajo la cabeza decepcionado de mi mismo y solo me voy.

** ooo**

El solo se ha ocultado, la noche junto con la luna y las estrellas toman su lugar. Junto con los faros de la calle, iluminan el camino que conozco perfectamente. Pronto estaré en casa del décimo, y aunque mis ánimos no sean los mejores, mi deber como su mano derecha en velar por que este bien siempre. Me detengo en seco al ver a la persona que está en frente del portón.

-¡Hermana!-digo con asustados, pero me calmo. Lleva sus lentes

-Ya era hora de que llegarás, Hayato- dijo tranquila- te están esperando-

Pase al lado de ella, y la mire confundido e intrigado. ¿Me _**están**_ esperando? Supuse que Yamamoto estaba acompañando al décimo. Maldije a mis adentros. Por estar divagando por allí el idiota del beisbol se me había adelantado. Aún así no se me pasó la tristeza de esa tarde y abrí la puerta con desgano.

-¡SORPRESA!-El grito hizo que abriese mis ojos de par en par-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-

Que de inmóvil allí mismo. Veía confeti y a mucha gente con los brazos alzados y con alegría. Todos allí. El décimo, reborn-san, Yamamoto, Cabeza de Césped, Sasagawa, Haru, la vaca estúpida, I-pin, Fuuta y la señora Sawada. ¿Escuche bien? ¿Dijeron "feliz cumpleaños"?

-Feliz cumpleaños Gokudera-kun-dijo el décimo acercándose con una sonrisa

-Ah, G-Gracias, ¿pe-pero como es que ustedes...?-

-Biachi-san nos dijo- interrumpió Sasagawa apuntando hacia atrás. Volteé y vi a mi hermana con una sonrisa suave y se unió al resto.

-Gokudera ¿Por qué no mencionaste tu nada?

-Sí, cabeza de pulpo. Eres un aguafiestas al extremo-

-Porque no es de su maldita incumbencia- y amenacé con un puño a los tontos deportistas

-Ja, ja. No estás siendo honesto- dijo Yamamoto

-Estupidera es un mentiroso-

-¡Vaca estúpida!-

-Ya, Ya, Lambo- dijo el décimo levantándolo

-Lambo-kun ¿quieres algo de pastel?- menciono Sasagawa

-SI, Lambo-san comerá pastel hasta reventar- y se fue junto con los demás a la sala donde había un postre con betún blanco y en letras verdes decía "¡Feliz Cumpleaños Hayato!", unas cuantas velas lo adornaban.

Me quedé estático en el marco de la entrada de la pequeña habitación mientras veía la escena que se armo. Los chicos tratando de que la vaca estúpida no se lanzara hacia el postre, y la señora Sawada y mi hermana traían bebidas. Sonreí.

La felicidad se llevaba el dolor y la amargura de mi cuerpo, sentí llorar otra vez y de nuevo me contuve. Tenía grandes amigos, algunos tontos, otros fastidiosos, pero ahí estaban para mí. Siempre me acompañaban, en los ratos malos y buenos. Veo al décimo, lo admiró y es una extraordinaria persona, gracias a él me quede y los conocí todos. Veo a mi hermana, a pesar de todo seguía cuidando de mí. Ahora me veo a mi mismo, recuerdo que soy otro. Mi meta es reír junto con mis amigos, mi familia.

-Hahi, Gokudera-san- dice Haru-¿Qué esperas para entrar? No podemos picar la torta sin que soples las velas primero- dijo agarrando mi mano y arrastrándome hacia la mesa. Su toque cálido enciende mis mejillas.

Me siento en medio en frente del paste. Miro alrededor las caras sonrientes de mis amigos a la espera de que cumple mi deber como el festejado

-No olvides pedir el deseo, Gokudera-san-dice Haru a mi lado, la miro. Un deseo. Cierro los ojos y luego me acerco inhalando y exhalando el aire para extinguir las pequeñas llamas.

Todos aplauden, y se empieza a cortar el dulce y a repartir. Sasagawa me da el mío cuando el maniático del beisbol pregunta:

-¿Y qué fue lo que deseaste, Gokudera?-

-Hahi, Yamamoto-san, no se debe decir o no se hará realidad-

-Es cierto- dijo reborn-san

-Está bien, de todos modos no pedí nada- los chicos al lado pusieron cara de sorpresa

-¿No pediste nada Cabeza de pulpo?

-Sí Gokudera-kun, ¿no hay algo que quieras?

-Bueno, si pensé en algo antes de apagarlas. Creo que con eso es suficiente- les sonreí, no creo que me hayan entendido tampoco, pero dejaron el tema has allí. La fiesta siguió con algunos juegos, en los que siempre terminaba peleando con la vaca estúpida, aún así fue una gran noche.

-_¿Oíste Mamá? Te fuiste, pero llegaron otras personas que se preocupan por mí. Quieren verme feliz y yo también a ellos. Así que voy a estar bien…. Estoy bien-

* * *

_A lo sé soy mala xD jajajaj bueno tal vez notaron la pizca de GokuHaru, sino lo hicieron vuelvan a revisar que allí esta. Sorry no me pude resistir xD.

besos, abrazos, si toman no conduzcan, burlense de su conocidos borrachos jajajaja, esperen más de mi :P

FELIZ CUMPLE GOKU-CHAN, TE AMAMOS!


End file.
